


The Lieutenant and the Bard

by Gamerqueer



Series: Inquisitor Lavellan/Jezebel Hawke/Warden Mahariel Dragon Age Universe [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Trans Character, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hook-Up, Magic Cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerqueer/pseuds/Gamerqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krem has always found Maryden, the bard of Skyhold's tavern, attractive. One day Iron Bull pushes him to act on his feelings, and things happen fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Encounter

“Why”—Iron Bull swung his greatsword over his head and was met by Krem’s oversized maul—“are we sparring right in front”—he lowered his stance and braced for his lieutenant’s oncoming attack—“of the tavern?”

Krem rushed forward with another swing and nearly clipped one of Bull’s horns. “It’s convenient, boss.”

Bull stepped back and wiped the sweat off his forehead. “I know what it is.” He laid his sword on a nearby table then turned back with a grin. “You’re showing off!”

Krem set his maul down as well. “I am not!” He ran his hand through sweat-drenched hair. “Like I said…it’s convenient.”

“Convenient my ass.” Bull squinted and peered in the window. “Cabot the bartender?”

“Of course not.”

“Sera? You know she’s only interested in the ladies, right?”

“I know that. And no, it’s not her. It’s no one. Let it go.” Krem chugged water from the skin at his side.

“I’ve got it!” Bull glanced in the window once more then turned back, beaming. “Maryden the bard!”

Krem looked down as his face began to redden. “Keep your voice down!” he snapped.

Bull smacked his lieutenant on the back, causing him to stumble forward. “You should go for it! How long has it been since you’ve gotten laid?”

“That is none of your business, boss.” Krem peered in the window and stared at Maryden as her fingers moved along the strings. He pictured them brushing against his cheek, his neck, his thigh.

“Damn! Well my ass is still feeling it from last night, and it’s great!”

“Ugh, can you please spare me the details just this once?”

“You know, most people assume Dorian’s always the bottom, but he sure can give it too! He always gets the perfect angle and can get me off in minutes. Minutes, Krem. Have you been with a guy or gal who can do that? It’s incredible!”

“Fine!” Krem shouted, holding up his hands then punching Bull in the stomach. “I’ll talk to her!”

“That’s my Crème de la Crème! Good luck! And be safe!”

Krem shrugged Bull’s hand off his shoulder then slipped into the tavern. He ordered a mug of ale then sat in his usual spot and listened as Maryden reached the end of yet another song.

“ _I am the one who can recount what we’ve lost. I am the one who will live on_.”

A few patrons applauded, and Maryden took a bow then wandered over to Cabot to order a tall mug of water.

Krem stared as Maryden took a swig then set her lute down behind the bar. He stood with shaky legs and approached. His hand rubbed the back of his sweaty neck, and he cleared his throat. “So…that was a nice song…really…inspiring.”

“Oh, I know about you. You’re Cremisius Aclassi, lieutenant of the Bull’s Chargers. I’ve heard you’re quite good with your maul.”

“You can call me Krem.” He attempted to casually flex as he sipped his ale. “But you’ve heard of me then? I don’t want to sound like I’m bragging…but I _did_ fight off a bear in the Hinterlands the other day while the others just watched.”

Maryden smiled. “Are you telling me this to try and seduce me?”

“I’m sorry…I’m not usually like this. Iron Bull, my boss, he put me up to it.” Krem set his mug on the bar.

“So you’re _not_ trying to seduce me?” Maryden’s fingernails clinked against her mug of water. “Was I terribly mistaken?”

Krem’s face burned, and he had difficulty finding the words. “No. You weren’t wrong…”

“Really? Then how about we sneak away for a bit?”

                                                                                           

* * *

 

 

“It must be nice to have your own room here. The Inquisition’s got you set up. We Chargers just stay outside in the tents.” Krem pulled off each of his worn bronto hide boots and set them beside Maryden’s. The woman’s boots were worn as well but their fine Orlesian craftsmanship shined through any scuffs.

“Yes, my accommodations are quite lavish. You should have seen how I lived before the Inquisition though. The streets of Ferelden are not forgiving.” She sat on the edge of her bed and tapped the spot next to her.

Krem sat beside the bard. “So what should we do now?”

Maryden leaned forward and kissed Krem’s cheek. “You’re the lieutenant. Tell me what I should do,” she crooned, a hint of need in her voice.

Krem set his hand on her thigh then looked away. “Are you aware that my body is…different?”

“Like I said before, tell me what I should do.” She set her hand atop Krem’s. “I am very open to trying new things.”

Krem felt heat creep across his face. “I don’t need anything from you below the belt, and I’ll probably keep my shirt on. As for anything else…well, let’s just see what happens.”

Maryden climbed onto Krem’s lap and threw her jacket to the ground. She flashed the man glimpses of her freckled breasts as she removed her top. She raised an eyebrow as Krem sat still underneath her, hands chastely on her waist. “Is this not exciting for you?” she asked, leaning to whisper in his ear. “Go on, touch me.”

“I’ve just never done this before,” Krem said with a lump in his throat, avoiding eye contact. “I mean—I’ve had sex before! I’ve definitely had sex! I’ve just never moved so fast with someone…it’s new to me.”

“Don’t overthink it, love. Why not start by helping me out of this?”

“Yes ma’am,” Krem breathed, accidentally bucking his hips underneath the woman as he moved his hands to her tunic.

Hands calloused from years of combat and physical labor, pulled the top over Maryden’s head then gripped her breasts. The bard let out a breathy sigh. “Oh, Krem, don’t stop there. I’ve noticed your staring in the tavern night after night, and I know you’ve thought about this before.”

“You’re right,” the lieutenant breathed. He lifted Maryden and set her down on her back then stood between her legs hanging over the side of the bed. He looked down at the topless woman in front of him then yanked off his own tunic top in one fluid motion.

Maryden blushed as she stared at the man’s nearly-bare torso—his chest itself still bound. She took in the sight of rugged shoulders, powerful arms, and a hard-muscled abdomen that she now craved to feel underneath her tongue.

“I hope it’s not a disappointment,” Krem sighed, crossing his arms self-consciously over his chest.

“Shh…” Maryden leaned forward and grabbed Krem’s hand, pulling him on top of her. Heat grew between her legs with the pressure of his body atop her own. “Now please do something to help me, or I may have to take care of this myself.”

The man pulled down Maryden’s trousers then smallclothes and rubbed his thumb against her clit. “How is that?”

“Mmm—oh Maker, yes! But don’t forget about—mmph!” The bard was cut off by Krem’s lips meeting hers, tongue warm and wet against her own, fingers pushing inside her.

Krem pulled away from the kiss for a moment and smirked. “I’m the lieutenant, remember? I’ll give the orders.”


	2. A Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the rating to E because this chapter got a bit more explicit...

The lute string buzzed in a loud twang under Maryden’s fingertips as she saw Inquisitor Lavellan enter the tavern. “Inquisitor!” she said with flushed cheeks, setting her instrument on the ground.

“There’s no need to stop on my account, Maryden. I’m just in for a drink with the Chargers, but it appears they’re out…” the small-framed elf mused as she gazed around the tavern.

“The Iron Bull snuck away with Dorian, but Krem and the rest are out gathering materials.”

“Why would the Chargers be sent on a supply mission? They’re an elite group of mercenaries,” Lavellan said, rubbing her temples.

“I suppose it is really more than a typical supply mission. They are helping recapture a mine from the Red Templars.”

Lavellan raised an eyebrow. “I don’t want to sound rude…but how did you know this before _me_? Some Inquisitor I am…”

“No, no!” Maryden held up her hands. “You’ve been doing a phenomenal job! I just…spent some time with Krem beforehand.”

“Oh? And how long has that been going on for?”

The bard smiled. “Only about a month. He’s such a dashing man. And don’t tell him this, but I’ve started writing a song about him.”

The Inquisitor grinned then sat at a nearby table and gestured for the woman to follow. She noticed Maryden looking away and examining her nails. “Is something on your mind?”

“It’s just…” Maryden touched the jeweled necklace resting against her breast. “Krem gave me this the other day, and I wanted to do something for him.”

“Well, I’m sure a song from you would be a perfect gift! Everyone in Skyhold loves your songs,” Lavellan beamed.

Maryden shook her head. “No, no. I want to get him a _thing._ Something tangible.”

The Inquisitor’s nose crinkled as she thought. “Is there anything I can do to help? According to Josephine, I am quite good at giving gifts.”

“Actually…I _could_ use some help…” Maryden tapped the table rhythmically under her nails. “I heard rumors that you were in possession of a particularly helpful enchanted object.”

Lavellan tapped the dagger at her side. “I have many enchanted weapons. Which are you referring to?”

“No, not a weapon. Something _else_ …” Maryden leaned in. “Something used with your lover Josephine and Spymaster Leliana in private.”

“How in Creators names do you know about that?” Heat crept under the Inquisitor’s vallaslin. “I’m not saying it happened…but…”

“I heard it from Sera, who spoke endlessly of her time spent in corridors and with her ear pressed to doors trying to hear you. I was not however sure her words were true…until now, seeing you melt into a puddle before me at the suggestion.”

The elf slouched in her chair. “I’m going to have a serious conversation with Sera next time I see her…”

“I would not judge her too harshly. She’s lonely, you know. The poor thing had the biggest crush on you in the earlier days of the Inquisition.”

“Hmm, she had a strange way of showing it. But anyway, about the _gift_ for Krem, I’ll let Dagna know you’d like to talk to her about getting something made. Don’t worry about the cost. It’ll be a…donation from the Inquisition.

Maryden beamed. “Thank you so much, Inquisitor. It’s going to mean so much to him!”

                                                                                           

* * *

 

 

Krem stood in front of the mirror, wearing nothing but the fabric binding his chest, in Maryden’s quarters as he gripped his own cock in his hand. Initially, the object had been light-grey and felt like stone. After Krem put the short end inside himself however, it instantly matched his tan complexion and took on the appearance of a typical flaccid penis. His legs shook and his heart raced as he finally felt more than mediocre when seeing his reflection: he felt at peace. And he felt a ferocious need to feel himself in Maryden in a variety of different ways. “Where did you get this?” he breathed. “And it’s safe, right?”

Maryden wrapped her arms around Krem’s waist from behind and put her hand over his, still in front of the mirror. “It was crafted by Dagna, and it is guaranteed to be safe. The Inquisitor herself has used something similar.”

“The Inquisitor? Hmm...” Krem pondered the image of the elf wearing such a device and involuntarily felt his own twitch.  

Maryden smiled as she noticed as well. “Did you just have a passing filthy thought about our Inquisitor?” She gently nudged his hand away and replaced it with her own, beginning to move her hand slowly along the length.

“I—oh Maryden—fuck,” Krem sighed. He watched in the mirror as his lover stroked him from behind then looked down and watched his cock growing hard in her hand. “Bed,” he choked.

The bard nodded and walked over to her bed. She quickly stripped down to just her smallclothes as Krem watched her. “Are you going to follow me? Or do I need to start taking care of myself?” she teased.

Krem sat on the bed with a sly grin that soon turned to a gasp as Maryden leaned down and took the head of his cock in her mouth. He dug his hands in her hair as he felt her tongue circle while she sucked. “More,” he huffed. “Not just the tip. Take it all.” Krem’s cock grew harder with every movement of his lover.

Maryden pulled her mouth away from Krem’s cock and climbed on top of him. “What a selfish man. And I thought you were a gentleman.”

“I’m not a gentleman. I’m a mercenary. It’s all about profit—personal gain, you know,” Krem replied, trying to keep his composure. He bucked his hips, trying to get some sort of relief from moving against the skin of Maryden’s thighs.  

“Mmm, is it wrong that I love seeing you squirm like this?” the bard crooned, leaning down to nibble on Krem’s earlobe.

“Only if you don’t do anything about it,” the man choked.

Maryden kissed Krem’s cheek then slowly down his body. She ran her tongue down his collarbone, his muscled abdomen, the trail of hair leading straight to where the man craved her. She kissed the tip and ran her tongue around it then took it farther into her mouth. Maryden bobbed her head up and down the cock as she sucked and used her hand to stroke what she couldn’t fit in her mouth.

Krem involuntarily bucked his hips, pushing himself deeper, and his thighs shook as he felt himself on the edge of climaxing. “Maryden, f—fuck! Can this thing—fuck I feel like I’m about to—”

As Maryden felt a spurt of hot liquid hit the back of her throat, her eyes widened and she gagged, pulling away from the man’s length. She swallowed and licked her lips. “I didn’t expect that,” she whispered, breathing heavily before moving back down to take the rest.

“I didn’t realize that would happen either,” Krem said, lying back, still thrusting as the last bit shot out. “Maker, you are amazing.”

Maryden gave him a glimpse of the cum on her tongue before swallowing. “You are quite welcome.” She looked down and noticed Krem was still hard. “Would you still be willing to do something for me?”

Krem moved on top of Maryden and kissed her forehead. “Are you asking me to make love to you?”

“In a way.” Maryden slid her underwear down and threw them off the bed. “But really, I’m asking you to take me and use me as you see fit, my love.”

Krem reached down to help guide his cock to his lover’s entrance then pushed inside. The tight warm feeling around his cock almost overwhelmed him at first, but Maryden’s lips on his own calmed him and filled him with confidence. “I love the way you feel around me,” he whispered, pushing deeper into her.

Maryden closed her eyes and bit her lip. “Mmm, yes Krem, keep going,” she breathed. She gripped the sheets under her fingers as Krem’s cock filled and stretched her. As her belly tightened and her body trembled, Maryden knew she would not be able to hold out for long.

Maryden’s walls squeezed Krem’s cock as he moved inside her until finally he burst, coming inside the woman, leaving her dripping and filled with his cum. His forehead and chest were coated in sweat, and his face was flushed. He pulled out and collapsed onto the bed, noticing his cock had begun to go flaccid.

“You are so good. Thank you for sharing that with me, Krem.”

Krem raised an eyebrow. “You aren’t upset about the mess?”

The bard shifted slightly, feeling the liquid dripping down her inner thigh then smiled. “We can clean up in a little bit. For now, I am more than comfortable like this.”

“You are…something special,” Krem said, putting an arm around her, pulling her close. “Thank you for getting this for me. I feel so good.” He closed his eyes. “I never thought I’d be able to feel good about the way things are down there. In Tevinter, guys like me sometimes turn to blood magic. I never heard of enchanted things like this, so I was tempted more than a few times. I’m glad I didn’t. Who knows where I’d be if I had.”

“I am so lucky to be with you.” Maryden kissed his shoulder. “Also, Dagna told me that it’s okay to keep it on as much as you would like. I want you to feel good about yourself.”

“That’s good to know,” Krem sighed. “I feel like everything is right in the world.” He smiled and stared at his lover beside him. “And maybe someday, when all is actually right in the world, and demons stop pouring out of the Maker-forsaken sky, we can settle down together.”  

Maryden was cautious at the proposal as they lay beside each other in a post-coital high, but she couldn’t help but grin. “That sounds perfect, my love.”


End file.
